


Declaw, defang, the dinner bell rang

by NotSoMetalKnightmare



Series: vent your feelings, open the vents, like an insect, your body has holes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMetalKnightmare/pseuds/NotSoMetalKnightmare
Summary: Here’s a rhymey-timey edgy-wedgey poem I wrote!





	Declaw, defang, the dinner bell rang

**Author's Note:**

> I made this poem while singing.   
> .....I sing poems a lot.

Now I admit I have my flaws  
Just like a cat has got its claws  
But if I have them then it’s because   
It always has a cause

Please don’t blame me  
Deface and maim me  
Cause if you do  
Then you will change me

I’ll grow weak  
You’ll grow stronger   
I’ll be meek  
Your shadow will stretch longer!

No longer  
I take  
Abuse and hate   
For each and every one of my oh-so-simple mistakes!

The stakes are high!  
Step up for dinner!  
The morale’s low!  
But we have a winner!

The sun is cold and dark on we  
The hate burns bright and deep in we  
The pain is felt inside me

But in the end,  
I laughed at thee.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m not that great at poems if you guys couldn’t tell
> 
> But whatever
> 
> It lets me harmlessly vent some issues


End file.
